A Bitter Reform Ch.8
David woke up with an excruciating headache. He noticed that he was back into his room. The fox looked around and noticed that Crazy wasn’t around. David slowly stood up, feeling intense pain in his legs. He winced in pain, but tried his best to ignore it. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He pulled the leg of his pants up and saw a large gash on his leg. What happened? David asked himself. He tried his best to remember what happened, but to no avail. The door to his room opened and Hiroshi and some guards slowly walked in. “I see you’re awake,” Hiroshi laughed. “Where is she?” “Where’s who?” “Crazy, where is she?!” “She’s in her room…sleeping,” one of the guards laughed. David clenched his fists preparing to throw a punch; but Hiroshi held him back. “You wouldn’t want to do anything you’d regret,” Hiroshi stated as he pulled out a remote from his pocket. “What is that?” David asked as he stared at the small device. “It’s a little toy of mine; me and your friend played with it a while ago…she didn’t really enjoy it.” Hiroshi started to play with the knobs on the remote. As he did so, David could hear faint screaming in the background. The guards laughed hysterically at the confused fox. After contemplating about the situation until it eventually hit him. “Stop it right now!” David growled. “Stop what?” Hiroshi laughed. “You’re shocking her! Stop it, now!” Hiroshi laughed as he threw the remote at one of his guards. “Why don’t you two go have some fun? I want to speak with the fox for the moment.” The guards nodded and swiftly left the room. Hiroshi walked closer to David as he slowly backed away. “You know all about my plan, don’t you?” “…Yes, but I can’t do anything about it,” David answered hesitantly. “True…I have to say that I’m surprised. None of the other agencies bothered to investigate.” “You’re insane; what makes you think you’re cleansing the agencies?!” Hiroshi didn’t respond to the question. He just turned away from the fox and headed towards the door. “I’m going to pay your friend a visit. Try to get some rest.” Hiroshi left the fox in his room and went down the hall to where he was holding Crazy. Crazy was lying on the floor of her room, cringing from the pain she experienced earlier. “Did you have fun?” Hiroshi asked. Crazy looked up and saw the weasel standing in front of her. She crawled away with whatever strength she had left. Hiroshi laughed as Crazy tried to climb onto her bed. “W-what’s so…funny?” “Hehe….it’s just that you remind me so much of this agent I knew years ago. He was a good agent…but he along with his partner quit after their daughter died. She would have been twenty now.” Crazy was going to respond but she collapsed on the bed. “Get some sleep; I want you to be well rested for tomorrow.” “…..Tomorrow?” “Thanks to you and your friends…I’m starting the ‘purification’ tomorrow,” Hiroshi answered as he left the room. Crazy weakly reached under her bed and pulled out the photo of her and her friends. She sighed and slowly started to cry. “…I hope you guys are coming,” she whispered as she hugged the photo tightly. Category:Fan fiction